Angelika Finch
|Last = |Status = Alive}} Angelika "Ange" Finch was the business partner and old friend of Evan Cross. She ran Cross Photonics alongside him as CFO, but resigned and left due to Evan's obsession with the Anomalies, and subsequently became civilian director for Project Magnet. Biography Pre-Anomalies Angelika knew Evan Cross and his wife Brooke since before Brooke's death in 2006. Ange saw the potential for success in Evan's ideas and tried to turn them into a profitable business; Evan and Ange went bankrupt three times in these attempts, before succeeding in their goal after starting the Cross Photonics corporation. ( ) Following Brooke's death in 2006, when Evan started the Special Projects Group division of Cross Photonics for tracking and attempting to study the Anomalies, Ange had no faith in the SPG; viewing it as a waste of Cross Photonics' resources and budget, and becoming upset with Evan for ignoring his other responsibilities as president of Cross Photonics over obsession with the Anomaly project. ( ) In December 2011 - January 2012, Ange ran into Evan and Mac and confronted Evan about forgetting his meeting with Dave Simmons over the SPG Anomaly project. Evan believed that the Special Projects Group were coming close to a worthy breakthrough now with the Stanley Park Anomaly, but Ange did not believe in the SPG and felt that it and Evan's obsession with the Anomalies threatened to collapse Cross Photonics. Shortly afterwards that day, when Connor Temple was leaving the Tank from an infiltration mission, he ran into Ange but narrowly managed to avoid her suspicions by claiming to be an internet repair man. Later on, after Evan returned from tracking the Anomaly in Stanley Park, he called Ange into the Tank and showed a shocked and amazed Ange photos of the Anomaly and a Utahraptor which confirmed that the Anomalies and the prehistoric creatures coming through them were real. Ange was upset and unimpressed when Evan remained obsessed with the Anomalies and that proving that they and the creatures were real hadn't give Evan closure in the obsession, and Ange argued that they had to hand the Anomaly operation over to authorities which could deal with it. However, Evan chose to have the Special Projects Group retain control of Cross Photonics' Anomaly operation. While Evan and the Special Projects Group were out dealing with a creature incursion the rest of the day, Ange began searching herself for a military/government agency which could be tasked with handling the Anomaly phenomenon, and was directed by Rita to Lieutenant Ken Leeds of Project Magnet. Ange then visited Leeds at Project Magnet's base of operations, and was very unimpressed at Leeds' bumbling demeanor and the poor state of Magnet. Ange was about to leave and decided Project Magnet wasn't enough to handle the Anomaly project, until Leeds convinced her that he was qualified and ready to assist the Special Projects Group in containing the Anomalies and creatures. Shortly afterwards, Evan called Ange at Cross Photonics asking for her to get the Special Projects Group clearance to Stanley Park through a police cordon, and Ange subsequently contacted Leeds and got him to get the SPG access to the Park and cover the incursion up. After Evan gave a good presentation to Cross Photonics' UmiGen clients, when he and Ange returned to Cross Photonics from this, Ange introduced Evan to Ken Leeds and Ange and Leeds both tried to convince Evan to hand the Anomaly operation over to Project Magnet, but Evan refused and was indifferent and upset that Magnet now also knew of the Anomalies. This also left Ange shocked and upset at Evan for turning Leeds down when she had brought Project Magnet into the Anomaly project for him, and Ange angry and shocked with Leeds' approach to trying to get Evan hand him responsibility of the Anomaly project. Later that day, while Evan and Mac were out combatting a Titanoboa at a coastline, Ange visited Toby in the Tank to talk to her, and was repulsed when Evan sent Toby a picture on her phone of the creature's victims' regurgitated remains. Ange then discussed and talked with Toby about the Anomalies, asking if Toby thought it could be possible to block the Anomalies to stop them from opening, and Toby admitted that it could be possible with enough funding and intelligences. Shortly afterwards, Ange went to Ken Leeds' office and barged in to talk with him about his approach to trying to get Evan to hand him control of the Anomaly operation. Ange was furious at Leeds' bumbling efforts and how he had resorted to bringing up Brooke's death to Evan, and was shocked at how Leeds had even unburied the truth that Brooke had been killed by a creature. Ange also explained to Leeds that she didn't want Project Magnet working alongside the Special Projects Group with the Anomaly project, but rather she wanted Leeds to completely take over the operation from the SPG and remove them from it. In the morning of the important day of Cross Photonics' follow-up with UmiGen, on her way in to work, Ange only just reached the steps into Cross Photonics before she found Evan and Dylan already heading out to deal with a new Anomaly incursion. Ange semi-desperately tried to persuade Evan that he had to put today's follow-up as a top priority over the SPG because of how their contract with UmiGen hung on this day and how she wouldn't be able to make any more excuses to cover for Evan; but Evan brushed it off and drove off with Dylan to deal with the Anomaly. This resulted in the UmiGen contract falling through while the SPG were out dealing with the incursion, much to Ange's frustration and upset. Ange called Ken Leeds over to Cross Photonics for a meeting, and was getting impatient because Leeds still hadn't made progress getting access to the Anomalies transferred to Project Magnet due to Evan constantly freezing Leeds out. Leeds suggested that showing Evan how helpful he could really be to the Anomaly operation might get them closer to making Evan listen; this gave Ange the idea that Leeds could accomplish this by going out to the new Anomaly site to help the SPG deal with the new incursion. When Leeds and the SPG returned to the Tank at the end of the day, Ange found that Leeds had indeed been a big help to them as she'd hoped, having assisted them with sending the creatures back through the Anomaly, tightly containing the site until the Anomaly closed, and putting out a cover story for the casualties. Partially impressed by Leeds' helpfulness with cleaning up the Anomaly incursion today, Evan relented and agreed to Leeds' offer to help Cross Photonics by directing government contracts their way, as Ange watched. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Personality Angelika was strictly organised, and believed in one taking responsibility with their job rather than with what she thought to be unhealthy personal obsessions. Unlike the rest of Evan's team, Ange lacked the SPG's willingness to keep the Anomalies their secret and be the ones to handle them, and she wanted to get the Anomalies handed over to the military and away from Evan and Cross Photonics. While all of the team had endured great hardships in the SPG and during their battle to contain the Anomalies, Ange had the most trouble accepting the suffering, and while the SPG learned to pull through and rely on each-other, Ange was less successful and ultimately left. She blamed the Anomalies for the terrible hardships that the team members suffered, and became convinced that tampering with the timeline could not have possibly made things any worse than they already were. However, Ange became more doubtful about the latter feeling and changed her mind about her resolve, after being warned by Connor Temple just how incorrect that assumption was and how much worse tampering with the Anomalies really could make things. Relationships Evan Cross Evan and Ange were old friends, and when Evan became obsessed with the Anomaly project, Ange began to suffer a crisis of loyalty and was upset by Evan choosing the Anomalies over responsibility of Cross Photonics. Ange and Evan were at one point in a relationship, but Ange left Evan when she saw how haunted Evan still was from Brooke's death. Toby Nance Ange initially had no faith in Toby at all or her work for the Special Projects Group, but came to respect and admire Toby upon seeing how driven and determined she was with her work and loyalty to Evan. Ken Leeds When Ange was first introduced to Project Magnet, she was unimpressed at it and Leeds and at Leeds' passive and friendly approach to trying to get Evan to hand over the Anomaly operation to him. But over time, Ange grew emotionally attached to Leeds and his bumbling demeanor, even getting Colonel Hall to clear Leeds' record and return his position on Project Magnet. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters Category:Corporate characters Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Cross Photonics staff Category:Project Magnet Category:Alive